This is a proposal for an addition to the longitudinal data from the National Survey of Families and Households. NSFH occupies a unique niche defined by the great depth of data on family interactions (up, down, and across the generational ladder) in the context of a holistic approach that includes measurement across a wide range of substantive domains. It is a companion proposal to a revision that is under review by NICHD, which is limited to the re-interview of parent-child dyads. Those data will frustrate researchers who want to address other topics on aging, both because of the selective nature of this population for other purposes and because virtually all of the parents will be under age 60. The current proposal to NIA would remedy that situation by complementing the NICHD proposal and making possible central aging analyses that would otherwise be precluded by the restriction to the parent-child sample. Under this proposal to NIA, approximately 10,907 subjects would be surveyed, including 6072 main respondents, 2948 original spouse/partners, 1072 new spouse/partners at NSFH-2, and 815 new spouse/partners at NSFH-3. This NIA addition to the sample will range in age from the thirties to the nineties. Previous NSFH data collection has accumulated considerable information about the respondent's parents and their childhood (including childhood socioeconomic status). Complete life event history information is available for respondent's living arrangements in childhood, cohabitation, marriage and union stability, fertility, and employment. Proximity, contact, caregiving, relationship quality, co-residence, and the exchange of financial, instrumental, and emotional support with adult children and parents (and parents-in-law) has been tracked. Relationship quality with spouse, contact and support (including caregiving) exchange with siblings, other relatives, and friends has been assessed. Information on social integration in community and religious activities as well as about a wide range of social psychological attitudes, including attitudes about intergenerational obligations and orientations toward retirement is available. Detailed information about income, wealth, physical health, and psychological well being was included at both prior waves of the survey. The new wave will extend these observations for another 8 years, more than doubling the number of transitions observed between the first two waves.